As electronic devices evolve, physical layer (PHY) compatibility between electronic devices on a circuit board often becomes a challenge. For example, if the PHY interface of a first device changes, the PHY interface of a connected second device may no longer properly communicate with the device. In another scenario when a first device is connected to a second device that has multiple versions (e.g., a memory device available with different densities), the PHY interface of the first device may not be compatible with all the different versions of the second device.